1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an abseil rescue system, particularly to an abseil rescue system having a rope with a high suspension point, where the velocity of descent is easily controllable.
2. Description of Related Art
An important feature of current abseil rescue systems is a stable velocity of descent, which is not dependent on the load. In an emergency, however, users, especially women and children, are often not able to suspend a heavy rope outside the wall along which they want to descend. After long storage, proper functioning of a slow descent is not assured, and there is no way to check this before use.
Traditionally only a slow descent of the user in the air is considered. How to mount the rope quickly and safely is not taken into account. For stabilizing the velocity of descent, mechanical devices are relied on. Variations of the weights of users and the risk of falling down are not considered in conventional designs.
Based on these reflections, in the present invention a complete rescue device has been designed, which covers all stages of the rescue, including activating and mounting the rescue device.